


Surface Depth

by partypaprika



Series: tfa kinkmeme fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypaprika/pseuds/partypaprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2122545#cmt2122545"> Prompt from the TFA kinkmeme</a>: Since the cloning facilities aren't being used to manufacture Stormtroopers anymore, they have been turned to a different purpose; Cloning specific notable people in the Resistance, training them to be indistinguishable from the original in manner and appearance, but 100% loyal to the First Order, to operate as deep cover agents, saboteurs and assassins.</p><p>Poe Dameron really did die in that TIE Fighter crash. He was replaced by a First Order clone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surface Depth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitofpixiedust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofpixiedust/gifts).



Everything is a little shaken up after the Starkiller. When Finn wakes up a few days after the events of the Starkiller, he finds that he's suddenly become a hero. Everywhere he goes, everyone knows his name and wants to talk to him. For a former sanitation worker who was largely ignored until he ran away, it's a lot to take in.  
  
Thankfully, Poe is there almost immediately after Finn wakes up. Poe takes it among himself to act as a sort of buffer. He just turns his warm smile on the crowd and politely asks everyone to take a step back and everyone does, no hard feelings and Finn can breathe again.  
  
Honestly, Finn isn't sure what he would do without Poe.  
  
  
  
  
While Finn is having to adjust to his new-found fame, everyone else on base is adjusting to the after effects of the Starkiller base fight. And not everyone is adjusting well.  
  
"One of the pilots totally snapped," Jess says one night when they're having a late night dinner. She whispers it even though it's just the two of them in corner of the cafeteria. The cafeteria is sparsely populated but Finn leans closer anyways and speaks quietly as well.  
  
"What do you mean?" Finn asks.  
  
Jess shrugs and looks bewildered. "I don't know. He just went crazy," she says. "It was weird. I never would have pegged Marj as someone to do that. And yet, he manually disconnected about a third of the fighters' hyperdrives and uploaded a bug into the systems to hide it. If someone hadn't caught it, those ships would have been toast in an encounter with the First Order. And he claims that he doesn't remember doing it. But he was caught red-handed."  
  
"Weird," Finn agrees. There's a slight drop in his stomach as he thinks about what could have happened if one of those ships had been Poe's. If Poe had been defenseless against the First Order.  
  
Before Jess says anything further, Poe walks into the cafeteria and spots them. His whole face lights up and Finn's stomach drops, albeit in a different way.  
  
"Hey guys," Poe says and comes over to join them, cutting off any further discussions of disconnected hyperdrives.  
  
  
  
  
Poe kisses Finn a few nights later when they're walking back to their rooms. Finn stands there frozen in shock and then he's moving back, pressing up against Poe, unwilling to let this chance pass him by.  
  
When Poe finally pulls back, he gives Finn a hesitant, soft smile and Finn knows that he's gone, so gone.  
  
  
  
  
When Finn starts going on intelligence gathering missions, Poe gives Finn a small box. Finn looks at it in confusion. "What's this?" Finn asks.  
  
Poe gives Finn one of those looks that says that Finn is being ridiculous. "A gift. You know, from me to you? Sometimes people who like other people give them a gift to show how much they like that person."  
  
Finn swallows, his throat suddenly dry. No one has ever given him a gift. No one has ever cared for him the way that Poe does. "I," Finn says, haltingly. "Thank you. You got a gift for me."  
  
Poe rubs his neck a little self-consciously. "Go on, open it up."  
  
Finn opens up the box carefully to find a small carved piece set in a woven bracelet. "It's beautiful," Finn says, picking it up to look at it.  
  
"It's for good luck," Poe says. "You don't have to wear it or anything if you don't like it, but I just thought..." he trails off.  
  
"No, I love it," Finn says, immediately trying to put it on his wrist. Poe laughs and gently takes Finn's wrist and the bracelet and ties it around Finn's wrist.  
  
"There," Poe said, examining his handiwork.  
  
"I really do love it," Finn says, wanting to put his feelings into words. "This makes me feel like when you can't be with me, there will still be a part of you there."  
  
  
  
  
One of the cooks tries to poison the food the following week. Unlike the hyperdrive incident, this one isn't caught in time. Three people die of vriliuon poisoning before medical figures it out and administers antidotes to everyone else on base.  
  
Finn knows that it could have been much worse. That scores of people could have died in excruciating pain. But the damage has been done and it's almost just as severe: the strong sense of trust at the base as disappeared. Everyone tiptoes around, whispering, and refusing to make eye contact. After all, if this woman, a trusted member of the Resistance, tried to kill everyone, doesn't that mean that there could be others just like her?  
  
  
  
  
When Finn and Poe see General Organa in the days following the poisoning, she has a pinched look on her face, aides moving furiously in her wake. Finn finds out from Kiyo later night that General Organa has somehow managed to procure a rash of therapists to be stationed on the base. Everyone will be required to meet with them in order to be cleared.  
  
"I think that it will be good for people to have someone to talk to," Finn says, although it feels weird, the thought of talking to someone about what's been going on. Maybe it'll be good to get it out.  
  
Kiyo shrugs. "I don't think it's really for our mental health, although I won't say no to it because of that. I heard that the higher ups think that there's something connected to the...incidents that have happened. Apparently, some weird stuff went down with the cook and the pilot."  
  
"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Poe says, sliding into the seat next to Finn.  
  
"Just about the base--the people who have tried to sabotage it," Finn says.  
  
Poe raises an eyebrow. "It is weird...they were people that we thought were fine. I guess we just have to be careful who we trust."

 

 

That night, when Poe fucks Finn, he draws it out, makes Finn beg. "Please," Finn says, his voice breaking, as Poe slowly pushes in. Finn's skin feels too tight and overheated and Finn needs Poe to fuck him hard right this moment.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Poe asks.  
  
Finn nods. "Yes, yes, of course I do."  
  
Poe starts thrusting harder, almost perfect, Finn just needs a bit more, he's almost there. "Faster," Finn says, his voice coming out as a whine.  
  
"Would you do anything for me?" Poe asks.  
  
"Yes, anything," Finn says, meaning every word. "I would do anything for you."  
  
Poe holds on tighter to Finn's hips and speeds up, each thrust hitting Finn perfectly and making him see stars. When Poe gets a hand on Finn, Finn comes almost immediately, Poe fucking him through it.  
  
  
  
  
"I am so lucky," Finn whispers later, when they're in bed, drowsy and half-asleep.  
  
"What do you mean?" Poe asks. He's curled around Finn, holding Finn in, making Finn feel safe. Poe always makes sure to protect Finn.  
  
"You picked me. You could be with anyone and instead, you're with me," Finn says.  
  
Poe gives a small huff of laughter against Finn's neck. "You're the most important," he says simply. Finn's heart almost feels too full when he falls asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Even despite the atmosphere on base, Finn begins to feel like he's a part of the Resistance, part of a team that he wants to be on. His missions yield good information, information that the Resistance needs to take down the First Order. The First Order is never far behind, but for the first time since Finn can remember, Finn starts to feel proud of himself and the work that he's doing.  
  
  
  
  
Finn normally sleeps like the dead, but he wakes up one night and immediately knows that Poe isn't there. Poe's side of the bed is cold, but Finn isn't sure where Poe has gone. Poe never gets up during the night.  
  
Finn falls into a light doze eventually, but he wakes up when he hears Poe open the door. For some undefinable reason, Finn keeps his breathing low and steady as if he's still asleep as Poe lifts up the covers and gets into bed.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Poe and Finn are woken up by a loud blaring alarm that has both of them up and putting on clothes as fast as they can.  
  
"There is a mandatory meeting at 08:00 in the briefing room," a voice says over the loudspeaker. Finn looks over at Poe who looks just as dazed. The blaring starts up again and the message repeats.  
  
They have half an hour until the meeting so Finn and Poe head to the cafeteria to grab some food. They run into Jess in the crowd.  
  
"What's going on?" Finn asks.  
  
Jess' face is drawn and pale. "I heard that the base is on lockdown. Someone attempted to assassinate General Organa last night."  
  
Finn stares at Jess for a second until Poe pushes Finn forward to grab food. "Is she ok?" Finn says finally.  
  
"I think so," Jess said. "But I don't know. I heard it was pretty bad."  
  
  
  
  
The three of them head to the briefing room afterwards where a large group has already assembled. The room is large, but not intended to fit the entire base, which it looks like it will need to. The three of them manage to find seats near the front which they crowd into.  
  
At 08:00 exactly, Admiral Ackbar walks in. He looks exhausted as he addresses the group.  
  
"There was an assassination attempt on General Organa's life last night at 04:35," Admiral Ackbar says. "I can't disclose the exact nature of the attempt, but thankfully, an aide happened to discover General Organa and get medical assistance in time to save her life."  
  
Jess gasps quietly and Finn feels himself tense up completely. "We do not have any suspects identified at present," Admiral Ackbar says. "But we will find whomever did this. Until such time as the perpetrator has been brought to light, access on base will be severely restricted. You are dismissed."  
  
  
  
  
Everyone slowly filters out of the room, speaking in shocked whispers. Finn feels faintly numb and lets himself be subsumed by the crush of people, only disengaging himself when he reaches the barracks and heads to his room. When Finn gets to his room, he closes the door behind him and sits down heavily on the bed.  
  
There's no evidence that Poe did anything, just a hint of an idea, in the back of Finn's head. Just the knowledge that Poe left the room last night. That's it. That wouldn't hold up in any court of law.  
  
Finn tries to think, but his thoughts move too slow, stopping on Poe kissing Finn, keeping him safe. Picking Finn of everyone on base. Poe would never do that. Poe has been dedicated to the Resistance for his entire life.  
  
And then it comes to Finn. With a sense of detachment, Finn takes off Poe's bracelet and holds it in his hand. After a moment, he slams his hand against the wall. The stone cracks slightly, so Finn hits it against the wall again and again, until the stone has fractured enough that Finn can break it into two halves.  
  
Right in the center is a flat metallic disk.  
  
Poe bursts into the room. When he sees what Finn holds, he stops short.  
  
"Poe," Finn starts. He's not sure what to say. Finn promised to do anything for Poe. He loves Poe. Or he thought he did. "Poe?"  
  
Poe gives Finn a resigned half-smile and reaches into his pocket. "Not for a while," he says and pulls out a blaster pistol.


End file.
